Industrial grade dust collectors are well known for collecting dust on floors, near power tools, as well as airborne particles such as sawdust, gypsum dust and the likes in construction sites or woodshops where air quality and fire safety for workers are primary concerns.
Known industrial grade dust collectors that are portable to construction sites typically comprise a vacuum blower unit fluidly coupled to a vacuum chamber, containing a vacuum filter, and a dust collecting means for collecting dust particles filtered from a dust laden air by the dust filter.
While these known dust collector devices can generally fulfill the main objective of collecting airborne dust in and around a construction site or the likes, they are also generally reputed to be significantly cumbersome to move around, particularly through door frames, complex to maintain, such as when a cleaning or replacement operation of the vacuum filter is required, and significantly expensive to buy by small work contractors.
Thus, small contractors are often tempted to omit the acquisition of such dust collectors and, consequently, put the basic health and safety work measures at risk of not being met for their workers.
In view of the above, there is a need in the industry for an improved dust collector.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a dust collector.